Konjiki no Wordmaster
Konjiki no Word Master Konjiki no Word Master: Yuusha Yonin ni Makikomareta Unique Cheat / The Unique Cheat of The Man Dragged In By The Four Heroes (金色の文字使い ―勇者四人に巻き込まれたユニークチート―) là bộ Web/Light novel Nhật được viết bởi is a Tomoto Sui (十本スイ). Bản Light novel được chuyển thể thành Manga bởi Ozaki Yuusuke (尾崎祐介) và xuất bản bởi Age Premium. Các bức minh họa trong Light Novel được vẽ bởi Sumaki Shungo (すまき俊悟) và xuất bản bởi Fujimi Fantasia Bunko với 5 tập (4 tập chính truyện và 1 tập ngoại truyện) và vẫn đang được xuất bản KnW Wikia : ☀http://knw.wikia.com/wiki/Konjiki_no_Wordmaster_Wiki Tóm tắt Hiiro Okamura, học sinh trung học, một con mọt sách tham ăn và luôn cô độc, nhận ra mình được triệu hồi đến 1 thế giới khác cùng với 1 nhóm 4 người bạn cùng lớp. Sau đó, Bốn người kia phát hiện ra mình có danh hiệu "Hero", còn danh hiệu của Hiiro lại là "Innocent Bystander" (Người qua đường vô tội). Hiiro bắt đầu cuộc hành trình của mình với một phép thuật đặc biệt - Word Magic với khả năng biến những từ tiếng Nhật cậu viết ra trên không khí thành sự thật Spoiler! Về sau Hiiro sẽ có thêm 1 danh hiệu khiến mọi tên lolicon phải ghen tị Konjiki no Kiojin - 029/700 chap (update chap 28 + 29) Hồi 1 : Phép thuật OP như hack *Chapter 1 - 巻き込まれて異世界 - Lạc đến thế giới khác *Chapter 2 - クラスメイトという繋がり - Bạn học *Chapter 3 - 魔力と魔法 - Phép thuật và MP (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 4 - 文字魔法 - Word Magic (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 5 - 勇者たちは？ - Tại nơi tập luyện của các Anh Hùng (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 6 - 魔物とのバトル - Đụng độ quái vật (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 7 - いざ旅立ちへ - Thượng lộ bình an! (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 8 - 無償では動かない一般人 - Anh chàng không làm không công (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 9 - 刀との出会い - Nhận kiếm (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 10 - 魔族 - Evila - Quỷ nhân tộc (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 11 - 魔国会議 - Cuộc họp ở Xaos (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 12 - 肉への欲求 - Quyết định vì món thịt ! (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 13 - アクアハウンドの肉……実食！- Hương vị của Aqua Hound (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 14 - 初めての仲間？- Những đồng đội đầu tiên? (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 15 - 勇者の耳にアイツの噂 - 4 anh hùng và tin đồn về Hiiro (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 16 - ラエア祭り - Lễ hội Raer (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 17 - ギルドマスター - Guild Master (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 18 - 関所通過方法 - Vượt biên (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 19 - 遭遇、ユニーク魔物！- Đụng độ quái vật đặc biệt (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 20 - 文字魔法の制限 - Hạn chế của Word Magic (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 21 - レベルの重要性 - Độ quan trọng của Level (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 22 - ドッガムと熊人 - Người gấu làng Doggam (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 23 - ウェルの決意 - Mục tiêu của Vale (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 24 - 蜜採集 - Thu hoạch mật ong *Chapter 25 - 蜜菓子の美味さ - Mật ong ngọt ngào (Dịch và edit bởi Yuhari Kaito) *Chapter 26 - 獣王国会議 - Cuộc họp ở Passion *Chapter 27 - 旅間の一時 - Một ngày trong cuộc hành trình đến Passion *Chapter 28 - フェアリスガーデン - Vườn tinh linh *Chapter 29 - 一夜の経験 - Trải nghiệm một đêm (cấm nghĩ bậy XD) *Chapter 30 - 戦争の噂 - Tin đồn về chiến tranh *Novel 31 Chapter 31 - 勇者四人の強さと戦争の予感 - The Four Heroes’ Strength, and Premonitions of War Link *Novel 32 Chapter 32 - グリー洞穴 - The Cree Caves Link *Novel 33 Chapter 33 - ミュアの覚醒 - Muir’s Awakening Link *Novel 34 Chapter 34 - ニャンコ野郎の勧誘 - The Kitty Bastard’s Invitation Link *Novel 35 Chapter 35 - レベルアップでパワーアップ - Level Up to Power Up Link *Novel 36 Chapter 36 - 魔王の決意 - Determination of the Demon King Link *Novel 37 Chapter 37 - 獣王国パシオン - Capital of the Beast Kingdom, Pashion Link *Novel 38 Chapter 38 - アノールドの師匠 - Arnold’s Master Link *Novel 39 Chapter 39 - 止められない戦争 - The Unstoppable War Link *Novel 40 Chapter 40 - 戦争開始！　そして急展開！？- War Commences, and a Sudden Development! Link *Novel 41 Chapter 41 - 戦争の中断 - Interruption of War Link *Novel 42 Chapter 42 - 魔国会議再び - Another Conference in the Demon Country Link *Novel 43 Chapter 43 - ララシークの実力 - Rarashik’s Ablilty Link *Novel 44 Chapter 44 - ミュアの試験終了！- Muir’s Test Complete Link *Novel 45 Chapter 45 - 獣人のルーツ - The Gabranth’s Roots Link *Novel 46 Chapter 46 - ヒイロの決断 - Hiiro’s Decision Link *Novel 47 Chapter 47 - アノールドのもう一つの目的 - Arnold’s Other Objective Link *Novel 48 Chapter 48 - 姉でメイド - His Sister, The Maid Link *Novel 49 Chapter 49 - ヒイロと少女 - Hiiro and the Little Girl Link *Novel 50 Chapter 50 - ミミルと少 - Mimir and the Boy Link *Novel 51 Chapter 51 - 二人だけの約束 - Promise between the Two Link *Novel 52 Chapter 52 - アノールドたちの疑惑 - Arnold and Co’s Suspicions Link *Novel 53 Chapter 53 - 幽霊の正体と友達 - Identity of the Ghost, and Friends Link *Novel 54 Chapter 54 - 新たな旅立ち - a New Journey Link *Novel 55 Chapter 55 - あの鳥、再び！- That Bird Again! Link *Novel 56 Chapter 56 - ヴィクトリアスの動き - Movement in Victorias Link *Novel 57 Chapter 57 - あれから一か - One Month Later Link *Novel 58 Chapter 58 - いざ、魔族の大陸へ！- Now, to the Evila Continent! Link *Novel 59 Chapter 59 - グランスライムの脅威！- Threat of the Grand Slime Link *Novel 60 Chapter 60 - 行き倒れの執事？ - Resurrecting Butler? Link *Novel 61 Chapter 61 - 見抜く執事・シウバ - The Insightful Butler Silvan Link *Novel 62 Chapter 62 - 新たな変態（仲間）？ - A New Pervert (Companion)? Link *Novel 63 Chapter 63 - ヴェノムマウンテン - Venom Mountain Link *Novel 64 Chapter 64 - サボテンマンとの戦い - The Fight With the Cactus Man Link *Novel 65 Chapter 65 - 屋敷に向けて - Towards the Mansion Link *Novel 66 Chapter 66 - カオスな三人 - The Chaotic Trio Link *Novel 67 Chapter 67 - 狡猾な少女・リリィン - The Devious Girl - Liliyn Link *Novel 68 Chapter 68 - 執事の手際 - The Butler's Finesse Link Nhân sự * Translator: Lolicon412vn * Translator: Terryquach * Proofreader: CounterMAN E8_EasyEight * Chap 3 -> 23 + 25 +26 : Trans và Edit bởi Yuhari Kaito Web Novel gốc Link gốc Web novel: 金色の文字使い　～勇者四人に巻き込まれたユニークチート～ Tổng quan series * 金色の文字使い －勇者四人に巻き込まれたユニークチート－ ---(May 20, 2014, ISBN 978-4-0407-0114-1) * 金色の文字使い 2 －勇者四人に巻き込まれたユニークチート－ ---(July 19, 2014, ISBN 978-4-0407-0131-8) * 金色の文字使い 3 －勇者四人に巻き込まれたユニークチート－ ---(November 20, 2014, ISBN 978-4-0407-0385-5) * 金色の文字使い 4 －勇者四人に巻き込まれたユニークチート－ ---(March 20, 2015, ISBN 978-4-0407-0386-2) * 金色の文字使い 外伝 ―ユニークチートの異世界探訪記― ---(May 20, 2015, ISBN 978-4-0407-0554-5) * 金色の文字使い 5 －勇者四人に巻き込まれたユニークチート－ ---(July 15, 2015, ISBN 978-4-0407-0556-9) Tổng quan series Category:Konjiki no Kiojin Category:Teaser